pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Reflecting on a Way of Life
Reflecting on a Way of Life is the eleventh episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Ben 10. It aired 9/25/2016. Story On Route 11, Ben is standing across from Corey, a trainer with bluish green hair, wearing an orange jacket and sweats. Gwen stands as a referee. Gwen: This one-on-one battle will now begin! Corey: Go, Ishiyama! Corey throws his Pokéball, choosing Ishiyama the Hariyama. Ishiyama: Hari! Ben: No way! You’re a fan of Sumo Slammers too? Corey: Of course! That’s one of the greatest series ever! Ben: Thank you! No one else seems to get this! Gwen: Just choose your Pokémon, dweeb! Ben: Oh, right. It’s battle time! Go, Kickin Hawk! Ben throws a Great Ball, choosing Kickin Hawk the Hawlucha. Kickin Hawk: Hawluch! Gwen: When’d you get that thing? Ben: When I went off on Route 10. Gwen: You mean when you were sulking? Ben: Shut up! Corey: How about we start, with Wake-Up Slap! Ishiyama charges forward, palm out to the side, going to slap Kickin Hawk. Ben: Kickin Hawk, block it with Karate Chop! Then use Hi Jump Kick! Kickin Hawk jumps into the air, its arm glowing white as it blocks Wake-Up Slap with Karate Chop. Kickin Hawk maneuvers its body above Ishiyama, as its knees glows a red orange, slamming it into Ishiyama’s shoulder. Ishiyama crashes back, injured. Corey: Get it with Knock Off! Ben: Dodge it, and strike with Karate Chop! Ishiyama charges in, swinging its palm around from above, as Kickin Hawk blocks it with Karate Chop. Ishiyama goes for Knock Off with its other hand, striking the ground as Kickin Hawk leaps into the air. Ben: Finishing move! Flying Press! Kickin Hawk extends its wings out, as it lies flat in the air, glowing with a white outline. Kickin Hawk dives at Ishiyama, slamming into it stomach first. Ishiyama is slammed to the ground, defeated. Corey: No way! Ben: Oh, yeah! Way to go, Kickin Hawk! Kickin Hawk: Hawluch! Corey returns Ishiyama, sighing. Corey: Not bad. But I won’t lose next time! Ben: Well, neither will I. End Scene Ben and Gwen are traveling through Reflection Cave, the crystals so reflective that they act like mirrors. Gwen examines one, her reflection being perfect. Gwen: These are so cool! The crystal is so pure that they act like a full-fledge mirror! Ben: You need to do your hair or something, dweeb? Gwen: Oh, shut up, doofus! Ben: Huh? Hey, look at that! Ben looks at a mirror, as Gwen turns to look. Gwen: Interested in the mirror? You need to tidy up your hair? Ben: Not that. The reflection! Gwen looks closely, seeing the reflection in the mirror of a horde of Roggenrola and a Carbink. Gwen spins around, as she sees Ben running off after that group, turning a corner. Gwen: Hey, Ben! Come back! Gwen takes off running after him, rounding the corner. Ben is gone, as she looks down another passageway, checking the mirrors. Gwen: Oh, great! He’s gotten himself lost! Gwen goes down a corridor, when she encounters a Mime Jr. Mime Jr: Mime mime! Gwen: Aw! It’s so adorable! (Gwen scans it.) Pokédex: Mime Jr., the Mime Pokémon. It habitually mimics foes. Once mimicked, the foe cannot take its eyes off this Pokémon. Gwen: Alright! I’m going to add you to my team! Go, Vivillon! Gwen throws her Pokéball, choosing Vivillon. Vivillon: Vivi! Mime Jr: Mime? Gwen: Infestation! Vivillon glows with dark blue energy, which sinks down to the ground. It takes the form of tiny insects, as they swarm around Mime Jr. burying it. Mime Jr. flails in a frenzy, terrified. Gwen: Oh, Vivillon, stop! Vivillon: Vivi? The Infestation ends, with Mime Jr. curled up, shaking profusely. Gwen goes over to it, picking it up. Gwen: Are you okay? I’m so sorry! Mime Jr: (Scared) Mime! Mime Jr.’s hands glow white, as it uses Double Slap on Gwen, knocking her face side to side multiple times. The attack ends, leaving several hand marks on her face. Gwen: Hey! Mime Jr. hops out of her hand, running off. Gwen looks at her face in the mirror, seeing the tiny red slap marks. She lets out an infuriated yell. Gwen: Oooooh! I’m so going back after that thing! Come on, Vivillon! Vivillon: Vivi! Gwen takes off running after Mime Jr., going down a hallway. She looks around, Mime Jr. being gone. Gwen: Vivillon, find it! Mime Jr: Mime! Mime Jr. comes running back towards Gwen, a Shiny Blue Boldore behind it, obviously angered. Its arm glows dark red, as it uses Rock Smash on the cave floor, shattering it and sending Mime Jr. into the air. Mime Jr: (In terror) Mime! Gwen: I’ve got you! Gwen runs forward, diving and catching Mime Jr. in her arms. Mime Jr. looks up at Gwen in astonishment. Mime Jr: Mime? Gwen: Vivillon, fire a Psybeam at it! Vivillon fires a Psybeam, it hitting Boldore. Boldore’s crest glows a grayish color, firing several rocks for Rock Blast. Rock Blast hits Vivillon twice as it drops, defeated. Gwen: Vivillon! Huh? Aaah! Boldore comes at Gwen with Rock Smash, as Mime Jr. jumps out of her hands, swinging its arms out to form a Barrier, blocking the Rock Smash. Gwen: Thanks, Mime Jr! Mime Jr: Mime! Boldore fires Rock Blast from close range, blasting Gwen and Mime Jr. back, them crashing into a wall. The Boldore stomps towards them, when a Vine Whip attack shoots forward, striking Boldore and knocking it back. A Quilladin lands in front of Gwen and Mime Jr. intercepting the Boldore. Gwen: Who’s that Pokémon? (Gwen scans it.) Pokédex: Quilladin, the Spiny Armor Pokémon, and the evolved form of Chespin. It relies on its sturdy shell to deflect predators' attacks. It counterattacks with its sharp quills. Gwen: Evolved form of Chespin? But, that means? Kevin comes up behind Quilladin, the two looking eager. Kevin: Let’s finish this up. Use Needle Arm! Quilladin: Quill! Quilladin charges forward, as green energy surrounds its arm, with needles sticking out of it. Boldore charges forward with Rock Smash, as Quilladin breaks through, defeating Boldore. Kevin: Go! Pokéball! Kevin throws a Pokéball, sucking Boldore in. The Pokéball shakes, then locks. Kevin: Nicely done. Kevin picks the Pokéball up, as he goes over to Gwen, offering his hand to help her stand. Kevin: You okay? Gwen takes his hand, as he helps her up. Gwen blushes, looking away. Gwen: Yeah, thanks. Why’d you help me? I mean, you’re the guy that stole that Quilladin! Kevin: Well first, I wanted to catch that thing. Second, I wasn’t going to get a starter Pokémon the usual way, so I had to do what was necessary. You and your doofus cousin got it easy, receiving a starter Pokémon. I had no way of getting one myself. Gwen: Oh. So, you just wanted to go on a journey. But, what about your home, your family? Kevin: I ran away. It wasn’t somewhere I wanted to stay. Gwen: Oh, wow. Ben: Gwen! Ben runs over, panting heavily. Ben: Finally! I’ve been looking everywhere for you! Gwen: You?! I’ve been looking for you! Kevin: What’s the matter, kid? Can’t find your way around a cave? Ben: You! Give back that Chespin! Kevin: Quilladin. Ben: Quilla, wait, what? Kevin nods his head at Quilladin, who stares at Ben. Quilladin: Quill. Ben: Whoa! Cool. Give it back! Kevin: Hate to disappoint you, kid. But it’s no longer a starter Pokémon to give out to trainers. It’s my Pokémon now. Ben: Then I challenge you to a battle! Kevin: Fine with me. Three on three? Ben: Bring it on. Go, Spidermonkey! Ben throws a Pokéball, choosing Spidermonkey the Simisage. Spidermonkey: Simi! Gwen: When’d you evolve Spidermonkey? Ben: I bought a bunch of evolution stones while in Geosenge Town. There were at least a dozen of them! Kevin: Big deal! So you can afford a bunch of stones. I’m happy enough to afford the Pokéballs I can get. But regardless! Go, Whirlipede! Kevin throws a Pokéball, choosing Whirlipede. Whirlipede: Whirli! Kevin: Go, Poison Sting! Ben: Dodge, and use Acrobatics! Whirlipede spits out several poison barbs, as Spidermonkey leaps into the air, clinging to the cave ceiling. It pushes off, glowing blue and leaving a stream of after images in its wake. Kevin: Iron Defense! Whirlipede tenses its body, it shimmering like iron. Spidermonkey crashes into Whirlipede, bouncing off its body. Kevin: Steamroller, let’s go! Whirlipede leaps up, its spine appendages spinning around its body like wheels. Whirlipede rolls at Spidermonkey, who struggles to get up. Ben: Quick! Use Grass Knot! Spidermonkey glows green, as grass vines break out of the vine, going to grab Whirlipede. Whirlipede cuts through it, as it strikes Spidermonkey with Steamroller, defeating it. Gwen: That was fast! Kevin: My team may not have many members, but all of them are exceedingly strong! Ben: (Returns Spidermonkey) Then, let’s see how you handle Kickin Hawk! Ben throws a Great Ball, choosing Kickin Hawk. Kickin Hawk: Hawluch! Kevin: Bring it on! Whirlipede, Poison Tail! Ben: Flying Press! Kickin Hawk leaps up, going for Flying Press. Whirlipede’s appendages glow purple, as it crashes with Flying Press. Kickin Hawk glides back, oozing with Poison. Kevin: Too bad for you! We resist Fighting type moves! Ben: Oh, man! Flying Press does Fighting and Flying damage! Against a Part Bug type, any boosts or resistances are negated! Kevin: Whirlipede, fire Poison Sting! Ben: Dodge and use Karate Chop! Whirlipede fires Poison Sting, Kickin Hawk leaping over to dodge. It swings Karate Chop at Whirlipede, as it uses Iron Defense to take it. Whirlipede fires Poison Sting, knocking Kickin Hawk back. Kickin Hawk is effected by poison. Kevin: Finish it! Poison Tail! Ben: Hi Jump Kick! Kickin Hawk goes for Hi Jump Kick, while Whirlipede strikes it with Poison Tail. The two push each other back, at equal, but poison effects Kickin Hawk, defeating it. Kevin: Not so tough now, huh? All those Pokémon, and you still can’t beat me! Ben: Urgh. Go, Bullfrag! Ben throws his Pokéball, choosing Bullfrag. Bullfrag: Frogadier! Kevin: That thing again? Grow up! Whirlipede, Poison Sting! Ben: Bullfrag, use Bounce! Bullfrag Bounces into the air, dodging Poison Sting. Bullfrag stomps into Whirlipede, defeating it. Kevin: A Bounce? Ben: Useful against Grass types, Bug types and Fighting types! Gwen: Oh, I see. You’ve been preparing for your battle with Korrina. Kevin: Urrgh. I’m not going to lose to you. Quilladin, let’s show them why we’re the strongest. Quilladin: Quill. Quilladin steps forward, eager to battle. Ben: Alright, Bullfrag! We can do this! Water Pulse, let’s go! Kevin: Send it back with Needle Arm! Bullfrag fires Water Pulse, as Quilladin knocks it away with Needle Arm. Bullfrag hops into the air, going to stomp down with Bounce. Kevin: Pin Missile! Blast it away! Quilladin’s spikes harden and glow white, firing green energy spikes with white energy streaks. Bullfrag dodges them in midair, and stomps into Quilladin, causing it to roll back along its round body. Kevin: Use that momentum! Use Rollout! Quilladin curls its limbs up and continues to roll, gaining a rocky appearance. Quilladin turns around, rolling at the landing Bullfrag. Ben: Double Team, go! Bullfrag uses Double Team, creating several clones of itself. Quilladin rolls through one, stopping the Rollout. Kevin: Not going to win that easily! Quilladin! Use Vine Whip! Quilladin extends its vines out, and spins, striking through the clones with Vine Whip. The clones are destroyed, as Bullfrag is struck, being knocked aside. Kevin: Found it! Now use Needle Arm! Ben: Bounce! Bullfrag catches itself on its hands, then Bounces up into the air. Quilladin runs forward awkwardly on its stubby legs, as Bullfrag falls foot first at it. Quilladin swings Needle Arm upward, clashing with Bounce. The collision creates an explosion, as both Pokémon are down when it fades. Ben: No way! Kevin returns Quilladin, smiling. Kevin: Not bad, buddy. Take a good long rest. (He turns to Ben.) Guess you’re still pretty weak. You’ll have to get a lot stronger to beat me! Or, you can just stay as you are, and let me become the Kalos Champion! Ben: You? Champion? Never going to happen! I’ll beat you to it! Kevin: Bring it on, kid! Kevin walks off, Ben gritting his teeth after him. Gwen gives a sigh of relief, as does Mime Jr. Gwen: What are you going to do? Mime Jr: Mime, mime. Gwen: So, Mime Jr. You interested in coming with us now? Mime Jr: Mime mime! Gwen: Okay then. Go, Pokéball! Gwen taps Mime Jr. with the Pokéball, sucking it in. The Pokéball shakes then locks, Gwen giggling. Gwen: I caught, a Mime Jr. Ben: Yeah, yeah. But now I need to get back to training! If I can lose to Kevin, I can lose to Korrina, and I’m not doing that! Gwen: Oh, just grow up! He values his Pokémon more than you do, and that’s why he won! You need to have more care and respect for your Pokémon! Ben: (Mockingly) “You need more respect for your Pokémon!” Sure, whatever! Main Events * Ben reveals to have caught a Hawlucha, named Kickin Hawk. * Corey is introduced. * Kevin's Chespin is revealed to have evolved into Quilladin. * Kevin captures a Shiny Boldore. * Kevin reveals a Whirlipede. * Ben reveals his Spidermonkey evolved into a Simisage offscreen. * Bullfrag is revealed to have learned Bounce. * Gwen captures a Mime Jr. Characters * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Corey * Kevin Levin Pokémon * Kickin Hawk the Hawlucha (Ben's, new) * Spidermonkey the Simisage (Ben's, recently evolved) * Bullfrag the Frogadier (Ben's) * Vivillon (Gwen's) * Mime Jr. (Gwen's, newly caught) * Quilladin (Kevin's, recently evolved) * Boldore (Kevin's, newly caught) (shiny) * Whirlipede (Kevin's) * Ishiyama the Hariyama (Corey's) * Roggenrola (x4) * Carbink Trivia * Corey is based off the character that appeared in Pokémon the First Movie. ** He will appear again later on. * Corey's Hariyama is nicknamed Ishiyama, from the Sumo Slammers series that is in the Ben 10 universe. ** Hariyama serves as a replacement to Corey's Hitmonlee from the anime, as Hitmonlee isn't native to Kalos. * Kevin reveals some of his background, being poor, on the run, and having no privilege to obtain a starter Pokémon of his own. * Kevin is the first main character to own a Shiny Pokémon. * Ben reveals he bought a bunch of different evolution stones in Geosenge Town. * The Roggenrola horde with a Carbink in the mix is based off how they appeared in the games. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Ben 10